


Coitus Interruptus

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Multi - Fandom Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Coitus Interruptus, F/M, M/M, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This fills the 'Coitus Interrputus' square of my mfkinkbingo





	Coitus Interruptus

Taking the roles as Nanny and Gardener on the estate where Warlock lives is both the best and worst decisions that they ever made. They can both keep watch on the anti christ, but they get no time alone together. During the day, Aziraphale is out in the garden tending to the plants, and on a night, Crowley is putting Warlock to bed and cleaning up after his daily activities.   


The first time it happens, Crowley is riding Aziraphale, the bed squeaking beneath them. Their outfits are tossed aside, the disguises not necessary when they’re alone together. A pounding on the door adequately puts a dampner on the mood. With less than a thought, Aziraphale and Crowley are back in their disguises. Crowley goes to open the door while Aziraphale sits on the chair, shifting to attempt to hide his arousal.    
  
“Nanny Ashtoreth, I have another question” The kid said eagerly. Crowley is seriously regretting telling the kid to find him any time to ask questions.    
“Yes, Master Warlock?” Crowley says, his disguise perfect.    
“Oh, hey brother Francis. Nanny, mommy said that when we go on vacation, I won’t be able to take you with us. Is she right?” The child asked.    
“She is correct, Master, I will remain here and oversee the grounds with Brother Francis” Crowley said. Aziraphale tried to hide his smirk,  _ code for a non-stop sex marathon.  _   
“Okay, thank you!” Warlock said, before eagerly skipping away. Crowley groaned and slammed the door shut, turning to Aziraphale. Both were naked again, with Crowley quickly climbing back into Aziraphale’s lap.    


The second time it happened, Aziraphale was bent over the kitchen counter. Again, there was a knocking at the door. A more gentle knock this time, _Harriet Dowling._ Both groaned, Crowley snapped his fingers to hide Aziraphale, and redress himself in his disguise before going out to greet her.   
“Good day, Mrs Dowling. Can I be of assistance?” Crowley said.   
“I would just like to inform you that we will be leaving tomorrow evening for our vacation” She smiled.   
“Have you seen Francis?” She added.   
“I haven’t. I will inform him that you are searching if I do though” Crowley said. Harriet noddedded before bounding away. Crowley groaned and eased the door close.   


The third time, Crowley nearly ripped his hair out. Both himself and Aziraphale were so close to coming, the thumping on the door jolted them both.    
“For fuck’s sake. It’s your turn” Crowley groaned. Aziraphale nodded and with a wave of his hand, he was redressed in his disguise. He walked to the door and found Taddeus Dowling at the door.    
“Good evening” He said, almost surprised that Aziraphale had answered the door.    
“We will be leaving shortly, the key to the main house is hidden beneath the mat, though I don’t believe you should need it” Taddeus said, barely looking away from his phone.  _ Work, again.  _ Aziraphale nodded, before watching as Taddeus walked away.    


It was the next day when they  _ finally _ were able to have uninterrupted sex. Both Aziraphale and Crowley were awake before the sun, kissing while stripping each other naked. Aziraphale pulled Crowley over him and kissed along the demon’s neck. 

Crowley groaned, within an instant, Aziraphale was in his lap, writhing.    
“Fuck, angel. Got no patience?” Crowley smirked.    
“After being interrupted for however long, I don’t wanna wait” Aziraphale admitted, rolling his hips against Crowley. Crowley smirked up to Aziraphale. Aziraphale groaned and reached down, his hand not leaving his cock as he rolled his hips between his first and Crowley until he came, head falling back as curses left his mouth. Crowley smirked and gripped the angel’s hips, using the new leverage to bring himself or orgasm, a call to God leaving his mouth.

Eventually Aziraphale moved to stand up.    
“Would you like to bathe with me, my dear?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded, dragging his limbs off of the bed. It took him a few moments to make his way towards the bathroom, where the angel was filling the tub. A small smile covered the demon's face, as he leant against the door frame, taking in the angel's nudity.    



End file.
